<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisies in your Crown by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243731">Daisies in your Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Established Relationship, Exploration of Love, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hybrid AU, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Sweet Dreams, a bunch of aus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot and fluff :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daisies in your Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisies in your Crown</p><p>Inspired by b612_jh on Instagram. Pls go check the acc out! O, sweet spring, come quickly</p><p>Poem: Daisy Time - Marjorie Pickthall</p><p>See, the grass is full of stars,<br/>
Fallen in their brightness;<br/>
Hearts they have of shining gold,<br/>
Rays of shining whiteness.</p><p>Buttercups have honeyed hearts,<br/>
Bees they love the clover,<br/>
But I love the daisies’ dance<br/>
All the meadow over.</p><p>Blow, O blow, you happy winds,<br/>
Singing summer’s praises,<br/>
Up the field and down the field<br/>
A-dancing with the daisies</p><p> </p><p>The glass globe blinks under the sun, once, twice and thrice. Felix waits and waits. He turns away for a minute as metal clinks and wooden boards creak, finally some shuffles and the room crumbles to silence. The globe breaks the white sunlight into a rainbow. And Felix waits for colours to swirl. The lazy Australian sun is warm on his skin. And everything is reduced to a gentle white glow. Felix huffs as the globe sits motionless. The trees are upside down, so are the daisies. Felix closes his eyes. When he opens them again, the globe is sparkling. ‘Finally,’ Felix smiles, he switches the globe off.</p><p>Now, Felix waits for Night.</p><p>‘Lixie?’</p><p>‘Chan hyung?’</p><p>‘What is this?’ Chan pats Felix’s head.</p><p>‘It’s a secret.’</p><p>‘Okay,’ Chan breaks off and starts. ‘Spring is here.’</p><p>Felix takes a deep breath, the warm air tickles his nose and hums, ‘mmh.’</p><p>‘We should go to the park!’</p><p>Felix buries his face in his yellow sweater, ‘mmh, don’t want to.’</p><p>‘I want to draw the sunflowers,’ Chan says. ‘And I don’t want to be alone.’</p><p>‘I still don’t want to leave.’</p><p>‘I will draw sunflowers for you, then!’</p><p>‘Mmh,’ Felix hums as he looks out of the window. ‘Let’s go.’</p><p>Chan smiles and Felix wonders why did the sun dim.</p><p>———</p><p>They sit in the grass and the delicate petals glisten under the midday sun. Chan bites his lips, the coloured pencils rustle on the yellowed paper. The sky is blue. The grass is green. And everything that is in between doesn’t matter. The colours are brighter than technicolour on television, faker than the plastic set up. So bright, it hurts to blink. So Felix closes his eyes to the humming in the breeze and warmth seeps through his pores and fills his core. A shadow flies and Felix slips and tumbles down the cliff of dreamland.</p><p>Felix wakes up to an itching. Chan is holding Felix’s hand, a paintbrush resting on his skin. Felix wipes off a thin film of sweat on his forehead and stares. A million petals radiate out from his pulsing vein. A brilliantly yellow sunflower. With green leaves thriving on his wrist, the twigs above their heads waver.</p><p>‘Thank you,’ Felix says as he leans on Chan’s shoulder.</p><p>‘Sunflower for a sun,’ Chan chuckles. ‘Don’t burn it.’</p><p>‘Won’t drown it at least.’</p><p>So the afternoon stretches and yawns as Chan adds colours to Felix’s milky skin. The wind blows and dries the paint. Chan’s curls entangle in the breeze. Birds chirp, crystal clear, atonal, to the fading the sun. Felix’s thumb drags a circle on Chan’s palm and hums lowly to Sweet Night.</p><p>‘Your tail is showing,’ Chan whispers.</p><p>Felix dusts a slight pink and curls his tail. Small drizzles fall like crystal dusts, on their skin, cool and renewed. The mud is wet with dews and the air is heavy with mist. But the sun clears their visions so the blue sky can reappear. Not for long. The clouds trip on the hills and cry. The sky darkens and wind howls like a wolf to the moon, chasing leaves, sinking their icy fangs into Felix chapped lips.</p><p>‘It will rain soon,’ Chan notes.</p><p>‘Let’s go,’ Felix tugs Chan.</p><p>———</p><p>The platter of the rain outside has died down to a murmur. And Felix waits for the clock to announce Changbin’s arrival. Someone knocks on the door. Felix peers out with a bright smile, but the smile is dampened. Jisung stumbles into the house, soaking wet. Raindrops pool around every step he takes.</p><p>‘What happened?’ Chan asks, wrapping the shivering boy in a towel.</p><p>Jisung sniffs and shakes his squirrel tail, ‘I forgot to take the umbrella.’</p><p>Felix turns on the heater as he gets a bundle of towels out. The shower is steadily running as Chan sinks into the sofa, ‘I wonder where is the rest.’</p><p>‘Shall I call them,’ Felix asks as he picks up the phone. Chan gets his cellphone out, ‘yes, call together.’</p><p>Before the line gets through, someone rings the doorbell, thrice.</p><p>‘Stop! I am coming,’ Chan yells. When he opens the door, he sighs. Hyunjin is carrying a sleeping Jeongin and Minho is holding an umbrella too small for two people. Half of Minho is wet, the light blue shirt is dark blue on the left side.</p><p>‘Did you see Binnie?’ Felix hands them towels as Chan carries the sleeping boy to the room.</p><p>‘No,’ Minho yawns. ‘Is he not home?’</p><p>Felix doesn’t answer as he dries Hyunjin’s wings.</p><p>‘I am going to shower,’ Minho sleepwalks to the bathroom.</p><p>‘Hyung! Wait,’ Felix calls as he runs to stop Minho. Chan closes the room door with a soft click and bumps into Felix.</p><p>‘What?’ Minho pries his eyes open as he opens the door.</p><p>‘Hyung!’ Jisung screeches.</p><p>‘Oh shoot!’ Minho covers his eyes and closes the door with a bang.</p><p>‘Minho! Be quiet! Innie is sleeping!’ Chan scolds a burning Minho.</p><p>‘I guess you aren’t sleepy now,’ Hyunjin laughs.</p><p>‘Shut up, bird brain!’ Minho hisses, his face still red.</p><p>Hyunjin sits next to the heater, one hand hovering, one hand against his cold cheek. Minho joins Hyunjin and lightly kicks the shivering boy. Woojin enters the room as his keys jingle, Seungmin following behind.</p><p>‘Some pabo forgot to watch the weather report before heading out, huh?’</p><p>‘Do they even care? Young blood, fierce and proud,’ Chan rubs his nose.</p><p>‘Did you see Binnie?’ Felix asks.  </p><p>‘No, why? He still not home?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘And I wonder why the house is so quiet today,’ Seungmin sighs. </p><p>Felix dials the phone number again and jumps right in voicemail. He fidgets with the hem of his shirt and Chan hugs Felix from behind, ‘don’t worry. Binnie is a big boy, he knows how to take care of himself.’</p><p>‘I am not worried, hyung. I simply don’t want him to catch a cold. Do we still have Panadol in the cabinet?’</p><p>‘Yes, Woojin hyung refilled it weeks ago.’</p><p>‘Fantastic.’</p><p>So the night looms over the flickering fire, swallowing the last lamppost. And the clock strikes eight.</p><p>When Felix retreats to his room, Changbin is still not home. Home sweet home, where is he? Tossing around on his bed, the moon shines. The tree outside his window is still, the air is fresh, smelling like rain. Yet, his breath is heavy, in and out, the air weighs him down, like a anchor in the sea while Felix tries to stay afloat. He sneezes. Where is Changbin? Big boy in a bigger world, bound to get lost. Felix peers through the window, the light in the neighbourhood has died. The murky night is illy lit by stars, who want nothing to do with humans. Proudly blinking away tears, the stars hiss at Felix’s wish. Books stack on the shelf. Out damned spot, out, a line reverberates. Macbeth, Felix shudders. He tidies his table, putting the pencils in the can, watch and wallet aligned. Next week, the parade will be here. Felix faintly smiles, out of the window, it is hard to see. The window blurs Felix’s light. But it will change. It always does. A knock on the window. And Felix’s head snaps up. He opens the windows, right the storm has passed, there is no point in keeping the windows shut. Felix chuckles at the cleansed world, blindingly clear. There is a bat on the windowsill.</p><p>‘Binnie!’ Felix gasps. ‘What are you doing there?’ Felix cups the tiny bat. With a puff of glitters, Changbin appears and coughs.</p><p>‘Do you know how worried we are!’ Felix whisper-shouts. ‘What are you doing?’</p><p>Changbin shushes Felix but Felix is only more irritated.</p><p>‘Do you know how many calls Chan hyung give you? Why does your phone not respond? What the bloody-’ Changbin clasps a hand over Felix’s mouth and sighs.</p><p>‘Are the others asleep?’ Changbin pauses.</p><p>‘They are. What happened?’</p><p>‘I will explain. Tomorrow. I am tired now. Adieu, Felix!’</p><p>‘See Changbin! I am not letting you through my window next time!’ Felix is met with a shut door and the deafening darkness.</p><p>———</p><p>The harsh sun is up and startles Felix. Jumping to his feet, he hears Jisung screeching.</p><p>‘What happened?’ Felix clears his throat as he walks down the corridor.</p><p>‘Is a demon here?’ Seungmin wonders aloud.</p><p>‘It is called sexy morning voice,’ Hyunjin chimes as the toaster jumps.</p><p>‘Babe!’ Changbin beams. ‘Good morrow.’</p><p>‘Good day, mate,’ Felix plops into the chair.</p><p>Changbin scoots closer to Felix, who turns slightly away.</p><p>‘Your favourite strawberry toast, toasted to perfection, babe?’</p><p>‘You still owe me an explanation.’</p><p>‘Breakfast first, then story time.’</p><p>‘Story time? You almost-’ The protest is muffled as Changbin stuffs toast into Felix’s mouth.</p><p>‘What story?’ Jeongin pipes up.</p><p>‘Not for you,’ Changbin rolls his eyes. ‘It has no fairies.’</p><p>‘I am not a child anymore, hyung,’ Jeongin says as he plays with the wiring of the braces.</p><p>‘To Chan hyung and us, you will always be a child.’</p><p>‘I am not his parent, I repeat, I am not his parent,’ Chan sighs.</p><p>‘But honey,’ Woojin starts.</p><p>‘Don’t finish whatever you want to say,’ Chan facepalms.</p><p>Even the sun is crackling outside, the branches knock on the window with the laughter of the wind. Changbin wipes away the red jam on the corner of Felix’s mouth, while Felix purrs with his eyes closed, his tail waving like a metronome at 60bpm. Changbin tugs Felix back into the room.</p><p>‘So story time,’ Changbin says as Felix narrows his eyes. ‘Don’t be like this babe.’</p><p>‘Spill it now.’</p><p>‘I was flying around the skirts of the countrysides, drinking the clear stream water and nipping on cranberries, fresh, fresh berries. Then, the sky darkens so I hurried find a cave to hide in. The humid cave is cool with breeze and I fell asleep with raindrops on my wings.’</p><p>‘And then you lost track of time?’</p><p>‘How did you know?’</p><p>‘I wonder if I will live to the day when Changbin has concept of time.’</p><p>‘Can you not quote Seungmin,’ Changbin grimaces.</p><p>‘Seriously, Changbin. Do you know how worried we were?’</p><p>‘I know, I am sorry.’</p><p>‘And your phone!’</p><p>‘It is working fine?’</p><p>‘Did you charge it last night?’</p><p>‘Yes, I charge it every night. Oh! The signal! You can’t receive signals in a cave at the skirt of civilisation.’</p><p>‘Changbin!’</p><p>‘I know, I know. Sorry! It won’t happen next time.’</p><p>‘How do I know you will keep the promise?’</p><p>‘I swear on my sacred fruit bowl.’</p><p>‘Alright then.’</p><p>‘Kitten, don’t stay mad.’</p><p>‘You forgetful fruit bat.’</p><p>Changbin smiles until pink creeps up his face, ‘Lixie, I am going to the city today.’</p><p>‘Again?’</p><p>‘I am coming back at 5pm sharp!’</p><p>Felix sighs as he pecks his blushing boyfriend, ‘don’t forget.’</p><p>‘Never,’ Changbin laughs and kisses Felix.</p><p>———</p><p>Changbin is flying around the city, hiding in trees as he rests. He flies to a deserted street and changes back to human form with a puff. The city is bursting out colours, staining the shops and pavements in paints. Hoping to give Felix a surprise, he steps into he plushie shop. The sky is so blue today, with fluffy clouds, if only he can stuff the clouds into a plushy, it sure will be the fluffiest thing.</p><p>Felix sighs as the clouds roll over the hills. The globe must be glistening on his desk now. A surprise long forgotten. No, Felix remembers, but the sparks has dampened. He twists the grass blades and curses when the thorns dig into the pads of his finger. A tear pricks but the clouds roll ever so gracefully over the sea, over the meadow, over the spires of the chimney.</p><p>———</p><p>Five o’clock brings a happy table. Chan is baking a lemon meringue pie. The citrusy smoke clings on Felix’s sweater. Someone knocks on Felix’s door.</p><p>‘Come in.’</p><p>Changbin puts a pink plushy on Felix’s bed and tiptoes his way out. Felix stares at the cute plushy dumbly. Dumb and dumber. Felix breaks into a grin and he pokes the plushy. Hugging the plushy close, it vaguely smells like Changbin’s fruity kiss.</p><p>Night closes in as Changbin washes elbow deep in the bubbly dishwater. Felix backhugs Changbin and buries his face in Changbin’s hair.</p><p>‘Lixie, the kitchen is dirty.’</p><p>‘Mmh, don’t care.’</p><p>The night steeps further and further, when night finally dips its toes in the sea. Felix dries the plates and says, ‘stars in suburb, isn’t it romantic?’</p><p>Changbin frowns but laughs anyway, ‘sure?’</p><p>‘The sky is in my room!’</p><p>‘What you up to?’</p><p>‘Surprise?’ Felix squeals.</p><p>‘Surprise!’ Changbin claps and yelps as he almost trips. ‘Lixie, slow down.’</p><p>Felix pauses in front of the door, hand wrapping the cold metal, he wishes to the stars, please.</p><p>‘Lixie, whatever you prepared will always be beautiful to me.’</p><p>Felix opens the door. The walls are spotted, bright stars, outshining the diamond dusts hanging on life’s big theatre. There are glow in the dark stickers, green next to white. The globe burns white and the room swirls in stars.</p><p>‘Wow,’ Changbin whispers. They sit next to each other, breathing other’s air, eyes reflecting the stars. Something flourishes in Changbin’s chest, growing around his veins. An exotic butterfly plucks his heartstrings and Changbin lets a tear slip. Stars, stars in the dark night. Stars, perpetually shining. Changbin remembers. Felix leans on Changbin, whose shoulders tremble.</p><p>‘Babe?’</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>Felix kisses Changbin, lips moving slowly as a heart quivers, a thumb wiping a stray tear.</p><p>‘Babe?’</p><p>‘Lixie, thank you.’</p><p>‘Are you alright?’</p><p>Small sniffs bounce off the walls, ‘yes.’</p><p>Felix holds Changbin’s hands and they watch the stars. Changbin extends his wings and shields Felix from the sky which now splatters on the window. Thin wings, leathery, ghost on Felix’s skin.</p><p>‘Babe?’</p><p>‘I am scared.’</p><p>‘About what?’</p><p>‘Heaven knows, unbeknownst to man.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry?’</p><p>‘Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own.’</p><p>Changbin toys with the globe, the stars spin, the room is like a disco ball. And he switches it off.</p><p>‘... consign to thee, and come to dust,’ Felix catches bits of Changbin’s murmuring, but night is long.</p><p>‘Sweet dreams,’ Felix whispers against Changbin’s neck.</p><p>‘Dream away the time?’</p><p>‘Moon shall hold our promise and a new day will slip through the sun’s combed rays,’ Felix confirms. And they cuddle on the narrow bed, breath fanning on their shirts and eyes full of dreams as they stare at other’s moon-lit faces and the blue silhouette. Sharing each other’s warmth, they kiss their dreams goodbye.</p><p>AN: Sweet dreams :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>